Animal Kombat 9 (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Mortal Kombat 9 Cast * Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero * Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Cyber-Sub-Zero * Winston (Alpha & Omega) as Bi-Han/Sub-Zero * Masked Rider as Noob Saibot * Kamen Rider Wizard as Ermac * Kamen Rider Gaim as Rain * Dora (DTE) as Sindel * Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Skarlet *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Johnny Cage *Sonic the Hedgehog as Kung Lao *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Liu Kang *Steele (Balto) as Reptile *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Kitana *The Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) as Shang Tsung *Simba (The Lion King) as Jax Briggs *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Mileena *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Baraka *Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Scorpion *Danny Fentom/Danny Phantom as Rayden *Amy Rose (Sonic) as Jade *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Smoke *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Kintaro *Linnux (Rock Dog) as Shao Kahn *Darma (Rock Dog) as Sonya Blade *Jackson Storm (Cars 3) as Kano *Four Arms (Ben 10) as Goro *Swiper (Dora the Explorer) as Quan Chi *Kamen Rider 4 (Kamen Rider Series) as Freddy Kruger *The Hulk as Kratos *Titanium Silver Beetleborg/Green Hunter Beetleborg (Beetleborgs) as Cyrax *Chromium Gold Beetleborg/Blue Stinger Beetleborg (Beetleborgs) as Sektor *Young Bodi (Rock Dog) as Baby Johnny Cage *Baby Darma (Rock Dog; OC) as Baby Sonya Blade *Baby Sonic as Baby Kung Lao *Baby Simba (The Lion King) as Baby Jax *Baby Shadow (Sonic) as Baby Smoke *Baby Swiper (Dora the Explorer; OC) as Baby Quan Chi *Baby Humphrey (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Baby Liu Kang *Baby Kate (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Baby Kitana *Baby Steele (Balto; OC) as Baby Reptile *Baby Grey (Sheep & Wolves; OC) as Baby Sub-Zero *Baby Fox McCloud (Star Fox; OC) as Baby Nightwolf *Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Kenshi *Branch (Trolls) as Kabal *Young Shere Kahn (The Jungle Cubs) as Baby Kintaro *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Nightwolf *Sonic E.X.E. as Revenant Kung Lao *Kilokahn (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Revenant Sub-Zero *Possessed Amy Rose (Sonic X) as Revenant Jade *Scar (The Lion King) as Revenant Jax *Evil Dora (Dora the Explorer; OC) as Revenant Sindel *Evil Kate (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Revenant Kitana *Psycho Green (Power Rangers) as Revenant Stryker *Evil Shadow (Sonic; OC) as Revenant Smoke *Evil Branch (Trolls; OC) as Revenant Kabal *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) as Revenant Nightwolf Gallery Grey (short).png SSS-servo.jpg Winston-0.jpg Rx.jpg Gaim1080pTaisen.jpg Download_(7).jpg Kitty Softpaws.png Bodi is a hero.png Sonic-png-4.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Steele grinning evilly.png Kate-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-24106611-841-1086.jpg Screenslaver Pixar.png Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Zira.png Adventure golden freddy full body by joltgametravel-d9hd4vv.png Spider-man198105m.jpg Danny Phantom (character).png Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg Shadow Sonic X.jpg Shere-khan.png Character linnux.png Darma.png Jackson storm cars 3.png 4064782-3378925857-20130.jpg Swiper.png Rider_4_Profile.png Hulk PNG52.png B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png Beetleborg-green.jpg B-Fighter_Kabuto.png Beetleborg-blue.png Bodi as a little pup by rainbowdashfan2010-db3tk10.jpg 180.jpg babysonic.png Baby-Simba-the-lion-king-30912001-1920-1080.jpg baby_shadow_by_angelsummer501.png FOXthe_maskless_fox_is_out_to_get_you_by_porygon2z-d9i3arm.png alpha_and_omega_oc__jet_by_darthgoldstar710-d3a05xn.png alpha_and_omega_oc__hunter_by_darthgoldstar710-d3b8esj.png pic_detail4f3ac290e7176.png female_wolf_character_adoptable___open__by_preedexyoa-d50x1di.png baby_fox_mccloud_by_music_yoshi_z-dankocl.png KamenRiderKnight.png Die-Trolls-Branch.png Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg Fox(clear).png Sonic.EXE I Am God Evil Grin in (Sonic. EXE Game) Kilokahn.jpg Tn 095amy.jpeg Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg Dora-1.jpg Shadow-Kate-alpha-and-omega-23329124-1059-899.jpg Psycho Green Ranger.jpg s-l300.jpg TRLT_S2E7_PrankDay.jpg Wolf_O'Donnell_Ultimate.png Chapters # Bodi # Darma # Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Green Hunter Beetleborg # Humphrey # Simba # Shadow the Hedgehog # Grey # Kate # Amy Rose # Sonic the Hedgehog (the final battle of the chapter, however, is fought by Humphrey due to Linnux's Death) # Green Ranger # Branch # Servo # Fox McCloud # Danny Phantom Deaths # Sonic's neck snapped by Linnux # Winston being killed by Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Winston saying his last words is "That is not me!") # Shark Aladdin being killed by Danny Phantom # The Screenslaver's Soul transferred to Dora # Masked Rider is being throwed into the soul like tornado by Fox McCloud # Branch suffered from Dora's stomp and dies # Green Ranger being stabbed by Dora with a knife # Servo being killed by Dora with her exuction powers # Simba being killed by Dora with her heals # Shadow's neck snapped by Dora # Amy Rose's lungs being removed by Dora # Fox McCloud sacrificed himself while killing Dora with the body executed fatality # Kate dies slowly in Humphrey's paws # Humphrey dies from Danny Phantom's lightning blast # Linnux being killed by Danny Phantom's Thunder Eels Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mortal Kombat parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs